Tattoos Part 2
by Luckie D
Summary: Maria has a tattoo redone to cover the scar damage a few years back. *A complete redone and different plot-line!*


**Complete re-do of this with a much different plot. I can do that. Maria is my own creation while John Munch belongs to L&O: SVU.**

Slowly peeling away the protective covering from her skin, Maria Frank finally got to see the redoing of one tattoo she had. The scar was still visible through it, but what the tattoo artist had done, she didn't know it was there. Running her fingers along it and sighing contently, she admired the newly colorful Koi fish next to her navel and smiled.

"Well, look at that," She looked up to see John leaning against the door frame with a sly smile on his face. "Looks like you finally got it fixed up." Maria crumbled up the covering and tossed it in the trash and reached for her shirt until he made a sound. "Oh, don't put your shirt back on."

"I couldn't stand having it not fixed since it happened." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It was fading out a little anyway, so it needed more then a touch-up. You like?"

John walked over and kneeled down, his fingertips brushing against the yellow, orange and red fish. "Not like - I love it." He remembered when he first say it after her attack and it was damaged so badly, he thought she was going to have it removed. Finally, some years after it, she had slipped out during her day off while he was at work and it redone. It had once been pale yellow with red markings, but it now sported three of her favorite colors. The blue and white water design made it look like it had just jumped from a river, its scales with a shimmering glow. "It's beautiful."

"Which one is your favorite now?"

He gave a lopsided smile and reached for her ankles, where her other one was located. Flipping her to her back,he moved her sock down just enough to expose the leaf and he grinned. "Well, considering this one is closely linked to the one I have, this one is still my favorite. But," He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed the Koi with his thumb. "This one is secretly my favorite now."

She laughed softly and pulled her legs away from him - if he continued to hold her like that, one thing would definitely lead to another. "I thought so," She said as she stood up picked up her shirt and pulling it on.

She could feel his eyes staring at her as she readjusted it and almost jumped when he moved to stand behind her. "Is that all you're going to get?"

"Two? Yes. Three would probably be too much for me by that point, hun." She sighed when he kissed her neck. "Besides, you have two. If I had three, we would be very uneven with our numbers."

He nuzzled her neck gently and whispered near her ear, "What about one right here," his fingers gently circled her right upper arm, "With my name? I can get the same thing with yours as well."

She pulled back slightly and smiled with a shake of her head. "While we're working? If someone sees it, we're doomed." He tilted his head slightly to one side and blinked once. _As if you don't know, you nut. _"Remember? IAB breathing down our necks and sniffing around like hounds."

"Oh, well, we can get them when we retire. They can't come after us if we're retired." He grinned slowly and his dark eyebrows rose. "It would make a great retirement present to ourselves, you know." Hearing her laugh, he took his chance to lift her shirt and stared at the tattoo again. It wasn't a big thing that took over her stomach, but could be easily covered by his and her hands. "Why a Koi fish anyway?"

Hm? Oh, well, I like them. They're big, beautiful fish that come in different colors." She shrugged her shoulders and watched his arms wrap around her. "I was in a Koi mood when I got it, so there it is. If I was living in the country or something close to, I would love to have a pond with Koi fish, frogs and maybe turtles."

"You have big dreams, don't you?"

Maria nodded her head firmly with a smile. "Of course I do - I always have big dreams." Reaching back and placing her hand on the back of his neck, she turned her head and kissed his cheek. "At least I got one of my dreams to come true."

His face had been that red before.

**Total complete re-done! It needed to be done. **


End file.
